Festival da maçã
by Liligi
Summary: O que acontece quando os subordinados de Mustang decidem juntá-lo com seu braço direito, e amiga, a primeiro-tenente Hawkeye? Leiam e descubra! Ñ esqueçam do review!
1. Chapter 1

**Oiiiii!!  
Aki está minha fic nova! (Nem tanto.. Tava guardada ha um tempão em um cd #D)  
Espero q gostem e q deixem coments...**

Sinopse: O que acontece quando os subordinados de Mustang decidem juntá-lo com seu braço direito, e amiga, a primeiro-tenente Hawkeye? É mais o menos assim...:

N/A: Só avisando, eh uma fic curtinha e já concluida, então naum precisam se preocupar com atrasos ou bloqueios.

**-/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\ - : Mudança de espaço ou tempo.  
bláblá : Comentários da autora.**

A idéia

- Coronel!

Riza gritou tentando dissuadi-lo, mas já era tarde, o coronel já fazia o movimento que iria atacar o inimigo armado.

– Seu idiota! – ela suspirou pesadamente e num movimento rápido se meteu na frente de Mustang e atirou, fazendo com que os homúnculos fugirem.

- O que deu em você, Hawkeye? – Mustang perguntou furioso.

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, coronel, mas está chovendo. – Riza falou calmamente enquanto guardava a arma.

Roy deu uma olhada ao redor, realmente estava chovendo, como é que ele não a ouvia antes de fazer suas burradas? Se não fosse por Riza...

- Err... Eu sabia.

- Sei. – ela estreitou levemente os olhos – Agora vamos.

- Aff... Tô precisando de um banho quente.

- Isso vai ter que esperar, coronel.

- É, eu sei.

-/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\ -

- Eu soube dos homúnculos. – Fuery comentou com os outros rapazes enquanto brincava com Hayate. – Quantos eram, coronel?

- Três. – Roy respondeu prontamente.

- É. Mas eu soube que foi a tenente quem salvou o senhor. – Armstrong disse, O comentário não foi bem recebido por Roy que fechou a cara.

- Bem... – Roy tentava argumentar

- E soube que estava quase caindo numa armadilha deles, mas a tenente se meteu na frente do senhor. – Armstrong continuou, Roy lançou um olhar de irritação para Riza.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Faz eles pararem.

- Pessoal. Eu não fiz nada mais além do meu dever e se vocês pudessem... – ela nem sequer pôde terminar a frase uma vez que os homens desataram numa conversa animada irritando ainda mais Mustang.

- Já chega! – Ele gritou descontrolado – Pra fora, vocês!

- Mas coronel...

- Agora!

Os cinco soldados, às ordens de Mustang, saíram da sala.

- Isso é culpa sua. – ele disse quando se encontrou sozinho com Riza

- Por que minha?!

- Se você não tivesse…

- O quê? Salvado sua vida? – Agora Riza tinha se irritado! Ele a culpava por ter salvado sua vida!

- Eu só estava um pouco distraído!

- Você é cabeça-dura coronel. Se ao menos me ouvisse, não estaria passando por isso agora. Às vezes você é mais cabeça-dura do que uma criança!

- Quer que eu a rebaixe, tenente? – ele disse gritando

- Estou apenas dizendo a verdade. E pare de gritar comigo! – ela disse no mesmo tom

E assim começou uma briga entre o coronel e a tenente. Enquanto isso...

- Tira esse copo daí, Fuery. Dá pra ouvir daqui o que eles estão falando. – Disse Havoc fazendo Fuery tirar o ouvido do copo que estava apoiado na porta.

- Esses dois nunca param de brigar! – Fuery disse resignado.

- Isso cheira a romance. – comentou Armstrong.

- Eu concordo com o major. – disse Falman.

- E o que vamos fazer a respeito?

Todos olharam para Breda surpresos.

- O que? Vão dizer que não pensaram o mesmo?

- Na verdade... – disse Havoc – Até que é uma boa idéia. Ele fica com a tenente, e eu fico com as outras garotas! – Havoc pensou animado (gota em todos)

- Isso!Vamos juntar os dois! – Fuery falou animado

- Fazer dois oficiais ficarem juntos! Eu Alex Louis Armstrong (Tira a camisa, exibe os músculos e brilha) ficarei muito honrado em ajudar!

- E como vamos fazer?

- Se juntem aqui.

Todos se juntam num círculo e começam a planejar como iam fazer para juntar Hawkeye e Mustang.

**N/A: Eu falei q era curta xD A começar pelos capítulos...  
Deixem seus coments, sugestões e criticas sao bem-vindas.  
Bjus.  
Liligi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Feriado prolongado

- Bom dia a todos. – Armstrong cumprimentou quando entrou na sala. Seu ' brilho' parecia mais intenso do que nunca

- Bom dia, major. – Riza respondeu, o coronel ficou quieto.

- Como estão? – ele perguntou sorridente.

- Bem. – Roy e Riza responderam juntos

- Posso saber qual o motivo de tanta felicidade, major? – Perguntou Roy intrigado

- A vida é bela, não acha? [Cruel essa aí u.u'¹]

- Depende. – Roy disse olhando pela a janela quando percebeu que Riza lhe lançava um olhar inquisidor. – Se há belas mulheres, no lugar, e na hora certa...

Um clima tenso pairou sobre o coronel e a tenente, o que era exatamente o oposto do que o major queria.

- Bem... E que tal um lugar cheio de mulheres bonitas? – ele perguntou fazendo Mustang voltar sua atenção para si.

- Numa boate?

- Não. O festival da maçã, na cidade natal da minha mãe.

- Festival da maçã? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

- Aham.

- Hum... A idéia me agrada. – Mustang Murmurou

- Por que não vem conosco?

- Conosco? – agora Riza se pronunciava com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida.

- É. Falman, Fuery, Havoc e Breda vêm comigo. O que me dizem?

- Se tiver mulheres bonitas eu vou. – Disse o coronel.

- Tem sim. E você tenente? Você vem, certo?

- Não, sinto muito.

- Por quê?

- Eu não gosto muito desse tipo de coisa, sabe?

- Claro que não gosta – Disse Mustang fitando Riza – Ela só se diverte atirando nas pessoas.

Novamente, os comentários de Roy faziam Riza perder sua serenidade de sempre e a paciência também.

- Posso atirar em você agora mesmo. – Foi a resposta dela.

- Está vendo. Essa é a sua única diversão.

- Não é verdade.

- Então venha. – os dois se encaravam intensamente como se desafiassem um ao outro pelo o olhar.

- E porquê eu deveria? Só por que você disse que eu não sei me divertir?

- Claro que não... Eu sei que você não se diverte. – ele provocou.

- Como é? – uma veia surgiu na testa da tenente, algo que não era muito comum, mas que indicava perigo extremo.

- Isso mesmo o que ouviu.

- Se é assim eu vou! Quando é isso major?

Armstrong que só observava a briga se assustou um pouco quando Hawkeye chamou-lhe.

- É na quinta, já que vai ser feriado prolongado até segunda...

- A que horas?

- Bem, nós íamos sair às oito para chegarmos lá às dez.

- Certo. Eu vou estar aqui.

- Ótimo. Eu também. – disse Mustang

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

- Então, como foi major? – Havoc perguntou curioso

- Depois de discutirem feio eles aceitaram. – o homem respondeu balançando uma mão

- E como é o nome da cidade mesmo?

- Rysburg.²

- Onde fica isso? Nunca ouvi falar.

- É próximo da serra. A uns 104 km da cidade central.

- Tudo isso?

- Só são duas horas de viagem de trem. Não demora tanto assim!

- Huh... Sei...

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

- Bom dia coronel. – Armstrong cumprimentou ao ver o moreno se aproximar carregando suas malas.

- Bom dia major.

- Olha lá a tenente. – Disse Fuery apontando para a mulher que se aproximava.

- Puxa como ela tá gata. – Comentou Havoc.

- Bom dia pessoal. – Riza disse parando em frente aos homens, estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável com a situação. Na estava acostumada a ficar na frente de seus companheiros de trabalho daquele jeito. Vestia uma regata branca e uma calça jeans.

- Bom dia tenente. – cumprimentou Armstrong brilhando – Você está muito bonita.

- Obrigado. – ela disse sem graça e com o rosto levemente rosado.

- Está pronta para se divertir, tenente? – Roy perguntou num tom sarcástico.

- Claro que sim, coronel. – rebateu no mesmo tom.

"Essa viagem será longa".– Armstrong pensou ao ver os dois se encarando – "E com certeza será muito trabalhoso fazer esses dois ficarem juntos".

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

Desembarcaram numa pequena cidade no pé da serra, lá parecia ser um lugar bem pouco desenvolvido, pareciam viver da plantação de maçãs.

- Que lugar bonito. – comentou Riza.

- Não mudou nada desde a ultima vez que estive aqui. – Alex disse brilhando.

- E quando foi isso? – perguntou Breda.

- Há uns 15 anos.

- Puxa...

- E onde fica o hotel, major? – perguntou Roy – Estou cansado.

- Ah, não vamos ficar no hotel.

- Como é? – todos olharam incrédulos para Armstrong que logo tratou de explicar.

- Vamos ficar no chalé dos meus pais.

- Ufa. Por um instante achei que aqui não tivesse um hotel. – Disse Havoc

- Tem, mas é muito pequeno... E caro.

- Entendo... Então vamos logo para o tal chalé.

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

- Chegamos. – Disse Armstrong ao chegarem num chalézinho bem decorado um pouco afastado do centro.

- Que lugar bacana. –comentou Falman

- Vamos logo que eu estou cansado. – Roy disse.

Ao entrarem se surpreenderam ao verem a casa impecavelmente arrumada mesmo fazendo tempo que ninguém entrava lá.

- Puxa... Que lugar limpo! – Fuery exclamou

- Vem uma faxineira aqui toda semana. – Armstrong explicou

- Ah, está explicado.

- Bem... Em que quarto eu fico, major? – Roy perguntou

- Err... É nesse ponto que temos um problema.

- Como é? – todos voltaram à atenção para homem musculoso

- É que só há três quartos.

- Hã??!!!! – todos disseram em coro


	3. Chapter 3

Resolvido um problema...

- Co-Como assim só três quartos? – Havoc Gaguejou

- Bom... É que minha família é pequena... Só temos meus pais, eu e minhas irmãs...

- E não pensaram em fazer nem um quarto de hospedes? – Roy falou exasperado

- Err... Não. Só vínhamos aqui de vez em quando.

- E onde todos vão dormir?

- Vamos dar um jeito.

- Somos sete, major! Faça as contas! Não dá nem de longe! – Roy gritou exasperado

- Acho que vamos ter que dividir os quartos.

- Eu não acredito!!! – Riza disse.

"Hum... Tomara que eu fique no mesmo quarto da tenente" – Havoc pensou fazendo uma cara muito suspeita. [Se é que me entendem XD]

- Nem pense nisso, Havoc. – Mustang disse trazendo Havoc de volta a realidade.

- Pensar em quê, coronel? – Havoc falou com sua melhor cara de anjo

- No que você estava pensando! Nem por uma lei você ficaria no mesmo quarto da tenente.

- Hã? Eu não estava pensando nisso.

- Sei...

"Acho que já tenho uma solução..." – pensou Alex

- E se o coronel e a tenente ficassem no mesmo quarto?

- Não!!! – os dois responderam.

- Ué, e por que...

- Não!!!! Eu não vou ficar no mesmo quarto do coronel. Não quero que ele tente nada.

- E o que eu faria com você?

- Não sei... – ela disse sarcástica.

- Por que eu iria tenta algo com alguém que não sabe se divertir?

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo!

- Parem os dois! – Armstrong disse – Se eu colocar vocês no mesmo quarto vão acabar derrubando a casa ou no mínimo se matando! – ele concluiu.

- É isso aí!

- Então a tenente fica num quarto, e coronel divide o outro comigo.

- E por que ela vai ficar sozinha? – Roy perguntou ainda alterado

- Por que ela é mulher e mulheres precisam de privacidade. – e se virou para Riza – Pode escolher o que você quiser, tenente.

- Obrigado major. – ela disse e subiu as escadas carregando suas malas

- E quanto a nós? – Havoc perguntou

- Fuery e Falman ficam noutro quarto.

- E onde eu fico? – Havoc perguntou

- No sofá da sala.

- Por quê?

- Porque todos os quartos estão cheios.

- E por que o Fuery ou o Falman num ficam na sala?

- Porque você ronca.

E cada um foi para seu quarto, exceto Havoc que ficou na sala mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

**... Outros aparecem!**

Sábado. O festival seria no dia seguinte, Roy e Riza continuavam brigados, pois ele continuava a bater na tecla que ela não sabia se divertir, e os outros homens ainda tentavam juntá-los... Tipo quando Armstrong fez os dois lavarem a louça e limpar as paredes depois de causarem uma guerra de comida, sempre os deixam sentarem juntos, o que nem sempre é uma boa idéia.

- Como é difícil fazer esses dois esquecerem as diferenças. – Breda suspirou pesadamente

- Estão agindo com duas crianças mimadas. – Fuery falou

- Eu estou surpreso é pela a tenente... Ela costuma ser tão equilibrada! – Alex falou

- Estou a ponto de desistir de tudo isso. – Havoc disse

- Não desanime pessoal! Vamos fazer o que é certo. – Armstrong se levantou e tentou animar os rapazes.

- Mas como?

- Hum...

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

- Eu estou com fome. – Disse Mustang se sentando à mesa.

- Eu também. – Hawkeye sentou-se também.

- O que tem para o café, Armstrong? – Roy perguntou apoiando a cabeça na mão.

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala

- Armstrong?

- Não tem nada pra comer.

- Para de brincadeira logo de manhã. – Roy bocejou

- Não estou brincando. Não há comida na dispensa, nem na geladeira, e nem nos armários.

- Como assim? Como não há comida? – O coronel perguntou alarmado

- Não há. Parece que de noite o Havoc ficou com fome, se é que me entende.

- E você diz isso assim? – Riza falou

- É.

- Mas o que vamos comer? E cadê o Havoc pra mim matá-lo?!

- Eu e os outros vamos ao centro comprar e vocês ficam aqui.

- Mas aqui é tão longe do Centro.

- E é exatamente por isso que podemos demorar um pouco. Vocês ficarão bem?

- Claro. – O coronel disse confiante

- Acho que sim. – Riza disse não tão confiante. – Posso dar conta do coronel.

- Tomar conta de mim? – Roy estreitou os olhos – Eu não preciso de babá.

- Bem, eu já estou indo.

Armstrong resolveu sair antes que eles começassem a brigar de novo.

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

- O telefone está funcionando caso algo aconteça. – Armstrong disse passando agachado pela a porta.

- Não demore, eu estou faminto. – Roy disse.

- Não se preocupe. – Disse Breda

- É. Vamos rápido feito um cometa. – Disse Fuery

- Fechem a porta, pois pode entrar algum animal selvagem.

- Duvido muito. E caso entre, eu o incinero. – Roy disse estufando o peito e apontando para si.

- Nossa, estou tão protegida. – Riza disse sarcástica.

- Não duvide de mim.

- Eu? Duvidando de você? Nunca!

- Engraçadinha.

- Obrigado.

- Bem, nós já vamos.

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

Algum tempo (muito tempo) passara, Roy e Riza estavam sentados em sofás diferentes, ambos não falavam nada.

- "Vamos rápido feito um cometa". Que raios de cometa lento é esse? – Roy falou mirando o teto

- O cometa que da a Terra dez vezes. Que fome...

De repente Riza sentiu algo em sua perna.

- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!

- O que foi, Riza? – Roy perguntou alarmado.

- Co-Co-Co!!!

- Eu não estou entendendo.

- COBRA!!!!

- Onde? – ele subiu no sofá e ficou olhando no chão.

- Eu não sei... – ela olhou para o chão procurando o animalzinho – Aí do seu lado!!!

- AH!!! – ele pulou para o sofá onde Riza estava.

- O que está fazendo, homem? Você não devia matá-la?

- Eu tenho medo de cobras, fui mordido por uma quando eu era criança – gota em Riza.

- Ela tá vindo pra cá. – Riza apontou pro animal que rastejava sobre o sofá.

- AHHHHH! – Roy agarrou Riza e gritou alto.

- Me solta!!! – Riza gritou por ele estar a sufocando.

- Eu tenho medo!!!!

- Não precisa ter. Eu te protejo!

Ela disse e pela a primeira vez se encararam, estavam tão próximos... Roy entreabriu os lábios e fechou e logo aproximou seu rosto do de Riza que estava vermelha como um pimentão.

- Ela já foi. Acho que se assustou com seus gritos. – Riza disse se afastando.

- Graças a Deus. "Por que ela fez isso? Eu queria beijá-la!!!" – Roy pensou

- É. Porque com certeza não foi graças a você. – Riza estreitou os olhos

Roy fez uma cara de desgosto e voltou a se deitar no sofá, mas antes verificou se a cobra tinha mesmo ido embora.

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

- He he he! Funcionou. – Armstrong disse olhando pelo o vidro da janela.

- É! O plano está indo bem.

- Agora precisamos da parte final.

- O festival da maçã...


	5. Chapter 5

O festival da maçã

Roy e Riza estavam muito estranhos desde o 'incidente' com a cobra, quase não se falavam, mas estavam animados com o festival que seria de noite.

- Bom dia a todos. – cumprimentou Hawkeye sentando-se na mesa distante do coronel.

- Bom dia, tenente. – disse Armstrong. – Se arrumem. Daqui a pouco nós vamos ao centro para procurar roupas apropriadas para o festival.

- Certo.

- Eu já trouxe uma roupa. – Mustang disse com a voz arrastada

- Então você pode ficar enquanto eu e a tenente vamos. – respondeu Armstrong

- Pensando bem... – Roy disse se animando – Eu vou. Quero ver se encontro umas moças bonitas.

O comentário fez Hawkeye se irritar. Por que ele sempre tinha que meter mulheres na historia?!!

- Bem... Não acho que alguma garota daqui terá tempo pra você uma vez que elas estão preocupadas em se arrumar para o festival. – Armstrong falou

- Mas que mulher resiste ao meu charme?

- Eu. Eu sou mulher, certo? – Disse Hawkeye no seu habitual tom sério.

- Bem... – aquela pegara Mustang de surpresa, mesmo ele tendo certeza que ela não resistia a ele [convencido =P], mas caso comentasse algo, tinha certeza que a tenente tinha uma arma por perto... Ela sempre tinha. – Você é diferente.

- Hunf...

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

Armstrong, Mustang e Hawkeye estavam no centro observando a cidade que agora estava bem agitada, diferente de quando chegaram. Pessoas trabalhavam para tudo quanto era lado, arrumando a decoração, fazendo as comidas...Várias faixas coloridas foram espalhadas por prédios, além de fitas e outras coisas. Tudo vermelho.

- Esse lugar está bem legal. – comentou Hawkeye permitindo-se sorrir

- Espere até de noite, quando as luzes estiverem apagadas. Lampiões iluminarão a cidade.

- Hum... Tudo ficará escurinho, é? – Mustang falou com um ar de... De Mustang!

- Aff... – Riza murmurou

- Que foi? – ele se virou pra ela.

- Nada. Major, onde tem uma loja? Eu preciso ir comprar minha roupa. – ela fugiu do assunto. Não estava disposta a brigar com Mustang no meio da rua.

- Oh, bem. Naquela ali você deve encontrar uma roupa bonita. – ele apontou para uma loja a direita da tenente.

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

- Vai ser esse mesmo, senhorita? – a atendente perguntou enquanto segurava o vestido que Riza escolhera.

- Sim. Vai ser esse.

" Vou mostrar para aquele mulherengo que eu sei me divertir." – Riza pensou decidida enquanto pagava a moça.

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

- Já escolheu sua roupa tenente? – Armstrong perguntou vendo que a mulher saia da loja carregando uma sacola. – Foi rápido.

- Já. Eu não sou muito boa com essas coisas. Não estou acostumada a fazer compras. Portanto, escolhi uma roupa qualquer.

- Viu... Não sabe se divertir. – Mustang disse com a cara de puro desinteresse.

Riza lançou para ele um olhar mortal e gélido.

- Sabe, existem muitas formas de uma mulher se divertir, e comprar não é a minha.

- Eu sei. Já tinha dito que você só se diverte atirando em alguém.

- Olha, não é bem assim. – ela falou alterada, não tinha notado o fato de estar gritando na rua. – Eu me divirto, só não preciso lhe contar os , nada tem a ver com o trabalho!

- Se acalme, tenente – ele sorriu sedutoramente – É o que vamos ver hoje à noite.

- Não fale isso desse jeito por que me incomoda e eu estou calma!!!! - disse sem diminuir o seu tom de voz.

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

A noite chegara, de onde estavam dava pra ver as luzes acesas e ouvir o som ao longe, todos estavam na sala esperando por Mustang e Hawkeye que ainda se arrumavam. Não trocaram qualquer palavra desde a discussão no centro. Os cinco subordinados do coronel conversavam quando avistaram Mustang no fim da escadaria.

- Vamos. – ele disse passando por seus homens de confiança

- Não podemos ir. – Fuery disse

- E por que não?

- A tenente ainda não desceu.

- Como assim? Ela ainda está se arrumando?

- Está.

- Que demora!

- E olha que o senhor é que sempre se 'produz' mais. – comentou Havoc, mas resolveu se calar uma vez que Roy lhe lançou uma mirada mortal.

- Como assim Havoc? Tá me chamando de perfeccionista?

- Não, só de metrossexual.

- E o que é isso? – perguntou Falman

- Pessoas que gostam de cuidar da aparência.

Estavam tão absolvidos na discussão de que o Roy é perfeccionista que não viram que Riza se aproximara deles.

- Já podemos ir. – ela disse atraindo a atenção dos homens para si. – O que foi?

- É que você está... Está... – Havoc tentava formar uma frase, mas não conseguia

- Linda! – completou Roy completamente abobalhado.

- Boa escolha, tenente. – Disse Armstrong

- Obrigada. – Riza agradeceu corando levemente

Riza usava um vestido lilás claro de cetim que ia até o meio da coxa, tinha finas alças e uns detalhes com miçangas, e uma sandália alta da mesma cor. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava uma maquiagem leve.

- Vamos? – Armstrong ofereceu seus braços fortes [¬¬ ironia, né?!] para ela, ela hesitou um pouco, mas depois enlaçou os seus no dele.

- Sim. – ela disse finalmente.

=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\-=-/*\ -=

O centro da cidade estava ainda mais lindo àquela hora, como Armstrong disse não havia luzes acesas, tudo iluminado apenas por lampiões, e as faixas vermelhas refletiam a luz do fogo dando ao lugar um ar romântico. E pra completar aquele ar, tocava uma música animada e romântica.

- Hum... Aquelas maçãs do amor tão gritando meu nome. – Breda disse e foi até a barraca onde vendiam as maçãs do amor.

- Wow, que gatas, vou chegar nelas... – Disse Havoc indo até uma moça que conversava animadamente com outra.

- Venha comigo, Fuery. – Disse Armstrong segurando o braço do pobre rapaz esquelético [que maldade u.u']

- Pra onde?

- Bem... – Armstrong começava a ficar nervoso – Ali... Falar com um amigo da família...

- Mas por que eu tenho...

- Só venha, certo?! – o loiro [só fiapinho no meio da cabeça dele XP] disse e puxou o outro

- E você? – Riza se dirigiu a Roy assim que ficaram sozinhos

- Eu o que?

- Também não vai atrás de algo pra fazer?

- É falta de educação deixar uma dama sozinha. – ele disse com o seu sorriso irresistível

Riza corou e abaixou o rosto para que Roy não percebesse.

- Vem. – ele tomou a mão dela e a puxou.

- Onde está me levando? – ela perguntou temerosa

- Vamos ali. – ele apontou para onde tinha uma multidão

- Mas...

- Ai! Eu não vou te seqüestrar, se acalme.

Sem saber o que fazer, Riza foi arrastada por Roy. Ele segurou com força a mão dela enquanto empurrava algumas pessoas para verem o que estava acontecendo.

- Coronel...

- Estamos numa festa, Riza. Não no quartel...

- Entendi.

Ficaram na frente e viram vários casais dançando com a música que tocava. Roy ficou na frente de Riza e se curvou levemente.

- Me permite, senhorita?

- Ah... – ela corou –Eu não sei... – Lembrou-se do assunto que ela não sabia se divertir – Sim. – e estendeu a mão pra ele

Roy a conduziu para a pista improvisada, colocou uma mão na cintura dela e com a outra segurou a mão tremula da tenente. E começaram os rodopios. Ambos se encaravam profundamente, não ouviam a música, nem a platéia, nem mesmo se lembravam de estarem dançando num festival, estavam apenas eles, sozinhos com seus sentimentos...

- Riza eu... – Roy começou

-Sim?

- Eu queria dizer que...

- O quê? – ela parecia interessada no que quer que ele tivesse pra dizer.

- Você está linda. – ele disse, mesmo que não fosse aquilo que realmente fosse dizer.

- Ah, obrigada. – ela disse parando bruscamente.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado

- Eu só estou um pouco tonta por causa dos rodopios. – ela disse se soltando dele.

- Ah... Bem... É melhor irmos para um lugar mais calmo.

E novamente saiu puxando a tenente. Sentaram-se num das mesas que tinha na frente de um restaurante típico de cidade pequena [eu sei como é... ¬¬ ] e ficaram sentados, Roy ainda encarando Riza e ela parecia mais preocupada com a estampa da toalha de mesa.

- Está melhor? – ele perguntou a cabo de alguns minutos.

Riza acenou com a cabeça, não querendo encará-lo

- Ainda tô um pouco zonza, mas passa logo.

- Quer que eu peça uma água?

- Não precisa.

Ela se levantou e deu dois passos, mas como ainda estava zonza ela desequilibrou e só não caiu porque Roy a segurou e a manteve entre seus braços.

E novamente se encararam... Tão próximos...

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – ele perguntou num sussurro

Ela negou com a cabeça, Roy aproximou o rosto do dela, ela fechou os olhos e teve seus lábios encobertos pelo os dele. Ele a apertou contra si e aprofundou o beijo. Mas depois de um tempo Riza o empurrou.

- Riza?

- O que acha que esta fazendo, coronel?

- Eu só...

- Eu não sou mais uma daquelas pobres moças sem juízo que saem com você!

- Claro que não! Você é diferente! – ele disse tentando esclarecer as coisas.

- É! Sou a garota que não sabe se divertir!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- E então o que quis dizer?

- Que eu te amo!

Riza piscou varias vezes tentando assimilar o que ele dissera.

- Sei... – ela disse com o rosto fervendo.

- É verdade. Por que acha que eu faço tudo isso? É só pra que você note o que eu sinto por você!

- É mentira.

- Então olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me ama.

Ele disse se aproximando, ficando a um passo e meio dela. Riza bem que tentou, mas conseguiu mentir tendo que olhar para aquelas gemas negras que ela tanto amava.

- Eu... Eu... Eu...

Ele pos um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

- Shh... Já tenho minha resposta.

Dito isso, novamente a beijou e Riza não impôs nenhuma resistência.

No fim do beijo...

- Te amo... Você também me ama? – ele falou com a cabeça encostada no ombro dela

- Que pergunta, Roy. É claro que sim. Eu te amo.

No dia seguinte voltaram para a Central. Todos estavam felizes. Roy e Riza por estarem finalmente juntos, e os outros rapazes por eles finalmente estarem juntos! Quem sabe as coisas seriam mais calmas de agora em diante!

Fim.

* * *

**N/A: MelDels, finalmente lembrei de postar o último capítulo dessa fic O.O**

**Peço desculpa aos leitores pela demora --'**

**Bom, espero q entendam q o cap ñ tá muito bom pq eu fiz essa fic todinha em uma noite só há dois anos atrás, ou seja, minha experiencia de ficwrtiter era pouquinha :P**

**Mas enfim, estou preparando um projeto RoyxRiza mais maduro, estou digitando o terceiro capítulo agora. O nome da fic (pelo menos se eu não mudar de idéia) será Broken Strings, e espero q vcs leiam quando eu postar :D**

**Mas por enquanto, eu queria agradecer a todos q leram esta aqui e comentaram. Vcs leitores é que me deixam orgulhosa de escrever fics *-***

**Só isso.**

**Até mais.**

**xoxo**

**Liligi**


End file.
